


Los Angelitos

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Los Angelitos [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Babies, Cute, Ghosts, Humor, Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinuela, Phelia and Raul learned about Dia de los Angelitos.
Series: Los Angelitos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).

Enid and Phelia were humming tunes as they were decorating.

K.O., Rad, Marinuela and Raul walked to them.

Marinuela said "Enid Phelia"

Raul said "Why are they happy like this!?"

K.O. said "Because today is Los Angelitos"

Marinuela said "Los Angelitos is a holiday in November 1st it's where the souls of departed children comes to the world of the living"

Rad said "Really"

Suddenly they hears a giggle

Raul facepalmed

Iza appears behind them "Follow me"


	2. Chapter 2

Marinuela and her friends were walking to the cemetery.

Rad saws the graves which scares him.

Marinuela walked to a grave

Here lies Chicle Reyes

Daughter of Juan Antonio and Phoebe Reyes

1917-2017

Marinuela puts a bowl of churro pancakes on Chicle's grave.

Suddenly they heard a bark

It was a xolo

Iza walked to a xolo

A xolo has dark brown fur expect she didn't have fur

Iza said "Hi what do we learned about Los Angelitos"

A xolo changed into a beautiful and curvy woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a xolo dress, striped purple stockings and dark red flat shoes.


End file.
